


You're Gone And I Gotta Stay High

by disenphanted



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Triggers, explicit content, trigger warning, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenphanted/pseuds/disenphanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dan left a month ago, Phil's life has been in ruins. Spending his nights drunk and high and regretting it the next morning was how Phil was going to live for the next few months.</p><p>At least, that was the plan anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gone And I Gotta Stay High

Dan was always getting the good opportunities, travelling here, there and everywhere on the next big thing that his extra two million subscribers would love. But they didn't love Phil.

As much as Dan 'said' he hated the thought of leaving Phil for six months, Phil couldn't help but think that he wasn't completely distraught; after all, Phil had been way too needy for the last few weeks. 

With all that in mind, Phil's eyes brimmed with the third lot of tears that day. He needed to do something about it. He collected up his phone and wallet before slamming the front door shut, the sound resounding again the walls of the empty flat.

To the audiences eye, Phil doesn't look the type to want to go out and get 'plastered'. Well the truth was, he wasn't. But things change, people change; and Dan had definitely demonstrated that to him.

Knowing that the local junkies resided to the back of a derelict block of flats at the end of town, he decided to go there as a first option. He needed to show Dan that he wasn't the only thing to release the tension. He was the one that caused this.

Upon entering the building, said drug addicts sneered at him and branded him as 'fresh meat' however, considering the great amount of money Phil offered, they soon thought better.

Twenty minutes later and Phil was out of there, eager to get back to the apartment to feel the effects of this high. 

Once settled down onto the sofa, Phil downed the pills with some water and waited for the effects with shaking hands. 

It didn't take long for the fuzzy feeling to kick in, he felt euphoric. He turned on the Bluetooth speaker and blasted Muse, throwing his head forward in time with the rhythm.

Soon enough, he felt as though he needed alcohol along with it. He went to the kitchen and found an old bottle of whiskey that was given to Dan as a gift a few Christmases ago. With Dan in mind, and lacking the ability to think straight at that moment. He decided to give Dan a piece of his mind. He grabbed his phone and sent a few angry texts along with very direct Facebook statuses all aimed at his 'oh so loving' boyfriend; Dan. 

As he remained on the sofa, clutching the bottle of whiskey, he gradually fell asleep. 

Taking the drugs had become a regular thing for Phil, he felt awful by the morning. But then all the guilt and anger would build up inside him so come 7:00pm he was ready for the next few. 

He wouldn't go as far as to say that he was addicted, he just craved that 'floaty' feeling; the feeling of being completely detached from the world- free almost. 

His phone had long gone, not even bothering to open the thirty-one messages from Dan, he launched it into the wall causing the screen to crack beyond working condition. Not that it mattered anyway, the messages were probably only Dan telling him to stop acting like a bitch whilst he was 'busy'. Busy having all the fame and girls thrown at him more like. 

It was no secret that Dan was bisexual, but he often liked to hide it. Like he was ashamed of Phil. At least, that's what came to Phil's mind anyway: he had always been fucked up.

Yet, Dan always felt the need to explore the attraction to girls that he felt on a more sexual level. He had gone so far as to have a one night stand once. Dan didn't know that Phil had found out. But Phil never brought it up because it would only cause Dan to leave Phil alone.

Not that it mattered anyway, look where he is now.

His constant cycle of hangover, guilt then drug binge wasn't doing any justice for his health; more specifically his appetite. Feeling too sick to eat with a hangover then not having an apparently when he was high left Phil just 'pecking' on random things from the fridge to keep his health up.

But things were getting worse. Phil didn't know how to stop it. His friend PJ had been around once or twice but didn't see the state he was in the night before. Yet the concerned look he gave Phil told him that- that wasn't going to be the last he saw of him. 

Phil was currently dazed as always, he did not know what month it was, let alone how long it had been since he had eaten real food or socialised with anybody. That thought made Phil feel really dizzy. But there was no time for that nonsense- somebody was at the door.

Phil stumbled down the stairs, clutching at the glossed bannister the whole way to stabilise himself. Chris and PJ were at the door. 

After talking for a while, the two were getting a little fed up of Phil's nonchalant shrugs and one word answers- but Phil wasn't in the right mood. He just wanted to get high again. 

They had been talking to him about some sort of surprise party. For whom Phil had no clue, he hadn't been listening that intently. 

However when they tried to get him to go out to the shops with them, Phil lashed out; thrashing his arms around the place and making himself all the more dizzy. He didn't know what was happening. He knew they were both shouting at him by now, but he couldn't hear them. 

The sudden sharp slam of the door brought him back to his senses- and yet again; Phil was alone.

 

The next time Phil awoke, he was in a pitch black room, his own room to be exact. He fumbled around for his glasses on the nightstand,but could not manage to find them. He stood up from his place on his blue and green sheets to switch the light on. But as he reached out his hand, there was already a hand there. 

 

The lights switched on, too bright for his tired eyes. Dan was stood in front of him, but there was something different, this wasn't the Dan he knew. His eyes were different, lacking the warm brown safety that Phil felt comfortable in, the soft arms that Phil ran to when times got hard. This version of Dan was glaring at him.

"Hello, Philly" he spat, eyes glowing with malevolence.

"Got yourself into a bit of a state whilst I was gone, didn't you?", a snarl covered his face-dark shadows under his eyes stretching to the sinister grin.

Phil whimpered, backing against the wall as Dan drew closer to him.

"Oh, so you think you can become best buddies with pills whilst I'm gone, do you? dan doesn't like that idea. You're mine and mine only, Phil".

With that, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Phil's head. 

 

"No, no please, Dan don't do this" Phil cried.

 

 

BANG

 

 

Phil heard beeping, his surroundings were too bright. He opened his eyes to see that he was in hospital. 

 

"Thank God, you're awake, I'm so sorry for leaving you, Phil". It was Dan, the Dan he knew; the Dan he loved.

Phil studied his face longer, there were no traces of evil in his kind smile, his eyes were tired, but still sparkled with the love he felt for his boyfriend.

 

"Dan" Phil breathed shakily.


End file.
